Mezurashii
by iichan
Summary: Quatre decides to go on a singles cruise to unwind. He soon finds himself in over his head in unexpected situations... 1x2, 3x4, 5x?
1. Chapter 1

Rashid glared at the surveillance cameras as if the news he had just gotten was their fault.

He still remembered meeting Quatre for the first time, little innocent Quatre. Rashid has always had a soft spot for the kid, along with the rest of the Maguanacs. All of them think of him as not only their master, but their family.

So that's why it hurt so much to find out that his sweet little innocent Quatre wanted to go on vacation with out them. A **cruise. **A. SINGLES. CRUISE.

The only consolation was that Quatre agreed to bring along his two body guards who had been with him for about five years.

When Heero found out about the cruise he merely grunted.

When they told Wufei, he had been _ecstatic. _For days now he has been going on-and-on about how he is going to be flirting with all of the VERY hot single women who will look gorgeous in their scantily clad bodies.

At that thought Rashid was almost able to break himself out of his somber mood and snicker. After hearing Wufei's reaction nobody had had the heart to tell him that they were scheduled to go on a GAY singles cruise… _oh well…_

------(About a month later)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the dock, Quatre closed his eyes to take in the pleasant sunshine and salty sea breeze. Being the son of a billionaire, this wasn't exactly the first time he had ever taken a cruise. Yet it was still a nice change of pace from his hectic life on L4.

Quatre then opened his eyes to look up at _The Flaming Passion_. It looked majestic there in port. Or it could have just been Quatre's anticipation of finding a shipload of nothing but hot single males that made the ship look so promising.

Quatre looked over to Wufei and saw that he was practically _thrumming _with anticipation. 'Huh… I didn't know Wufei was gay…'

Then he heard whistling and looked over at Heero.

'What the hell… WHY the hell is Heero whistling?'

Quatre listened for a few more seconds while he figured it out and then smacked Heero's arm.

"HEERO… Don't whistle the **Gilligan's Island** theme!"

"Why not? It's catchy…"

-----(Two Days Later)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero rolled his eyes at Wufei.

They had been employed under Quatre for five years, you would have thought that he would have noticed that Quatre was gay before two hours after the ship had launched.

It hadn't been pretty when he found out he was on a singles gay cruise. Especially since it was a sixty year old man hitting on him that finally burst his bubble.

Anyway, Wufei had refused to leave the cabin for the last two days.

Heero also had to try very hard to not roll his eyes at Quatre.

Quatre had been out and about meeting people, but five hours after the ship launched it hit.

Now Quatre was hovering over the toilet trying to not throw up. He had a severe case sea sickness.

So Heero had also been stuck in the cabin for two days. Mostly because when he would try to go out and enjoy himself Quatre would threaten to fire him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero smiled to himself. SURE, they had spent the first two days holed up in the cabin, but now Quatre and himself were on deck and enjoying themselves. Quatre was in the pool and thoroughly enjoying the attention that was receiving. Heero was just glad that his employer had stopped throwing up everywhere.

Heero sat back on the lawn chair that was conveniently close to the pool. Yes, everything was fantastic. Quatre had even convinced Wufei to join in the poker tournament.

'_Wufei had gotten really excited at the prospect. He muttered something like, "_Just like taking candy from a baby_." I wonder how THAT's going?_'

-----(Meanwhile)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello gays."…. "uh. guys. Mind if I join in?"

-----(Later that night)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei came stalking into the dining room and walked directly towards Heero. He sat roughly on the chair across from Heero and both of them stared at Quatre eating with a group males that were all vying for his attention.

"So… how did the poker game go?"

"mrmrmrmrmbs."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Wufei glared.

"They totally kicked my ass."

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

CUSTOMARY PLEA (first chapter only):

Reviewing is the _best _way to guilt me writing more chapters. Just throwing that out there.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you for reading.

The "Hey gays…guys" comment was from a movie I watched in a hotel room a while back. It was about a guy who was dumped by his fiancé so his friend badgered him into going on a singles cruise to get back into the dating game. Except they pissed off the travel agent. So the agent booked them for a gay singles cruise ship without telling them. It was a pretty funny movie, however I didn't watch the whole thing, and don't remember what it was called.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre was... looking a little panicked. He had plenty of offers for some 'fun' and he tried to politely decline all offers, but some of these men were just freaking persistent. Sighing, he sent a pleading look in Heero's direction.

Less than thirty seconds later Heero was over at his table and clearing his throat.

"May I interest in an evening stroll?"

Quatre just nodded and practically fled the room with Heero and Wufei followed.

Quatre asked, "Would you like to go on deck for a little bit?"

"Sure."

It had truly been a wonderful day. There had hardly been a cloud in the sky. However the waves had been very rough. When asked, the crew would just say that there was probably a big storm a little ways away.

Well… The storm had found them.

"Hmm… Maybe we should just go back to our rooms?"

"Yeah…."

----------------------------------------------

Quatre laid in bed thinking about his cowardly retreat after dinner. He was more than a little mortified that he had to have Heero rescue him. He had just been a little overwhelmed by the whole thing. Damn being shy anyway.

So he mentally reprimanded himself and ran different scenarios of how the night SHOULD happened until he finally managed to drift off.

**OF COURSE** as soon as he had managed to doze off was when it happened. The Ship made a noise that no ship should ever make.

The sound of steel scraping on… something, kinda like running nails on a chalkboard. That noise, along, with the vibrations was enough to make everyone's skin crawl.

--------------------------------------------------

Wufei sat on the edge of the life boat. Quatre was between Heero and himself. All three of them along with about thirty other people wore life preservers, and were being thoroughly soaked by the squall. Both Heero and Wufei were helping row the boat to… somewhere.

"This trip has been _**FANTASTIC**_ so far." Wufei sarcastically bit out. His ire was being fuelled by the fact that the cruise ship seemed to be rapidly disintegrating before his eyes.

Besides Wufei muttering under his breath everyone else seemed to be in a daze.

That is, until twenty minutes later when Quatre suddenly pointed in the distance and exclaimed:

"Hey! What's **THAT?!?!?**"

Both Heero and Wufei looked at where Quatre was pointing. It took several seconds to understand what exactly was coming at them but when they did there was really only one thing they could say:

"OH MOTHER FUCKER!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does it seem strange that even in the age of the colonies, that there are still islands that are unexplored in the Pacific? These islands are too small and too out of the way to be of use. So they just sit there, uncharted, untouched by men. Sad, though it may seem, even these islands deemed worthless can become a Utopia for the stranded.

And so, on one such island, something happened. Something that hadn't happened for thousands of years….

They stirred…. And it smiled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry it's so short. My brain thinks of only epic fanfics (takes up time when walking to classes, or working for 13-20 hours straight) but my brain to keyboard translator has about 50 word limit before my fiction turns to crap.

::happy dance:: I'm SO excited about writing the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

His eylids were heavy, and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Yet his body felt like it was on fire. There was a hardness on his back, and he could hear the sound of gentle waves relatively nearby

Hmm gentle waves….

Last night had been horrendous. Not only had the ship hit a corral reef in the storm, while they were in their life boats "it" happened.

The ocean should always have _wave__**S**_, not just WAVE. Truthfully that wave had looked like a wall coming towards them. A wall of water.

They had a scant few moments to register exactly what it was before it came down upon them. The lifeboat never stood a chance. Instantly, it was smashed and the three of them had been thrown in the water. If not for Heero's steel grip the three of them would have been separated. There was no telling how long they been caught up in the wave, or how far it had carried them. It had felt like it had been forever.

There is something distinctly terrifying about being caught in a wave, being forcefully drug into the unknown. Then again it was also terrifying to hear shouts in the distance about people getting attacked by sharks.

Their time in the wave, however, was cut short when they hit an outcropping of rocks full force. The unexpected collision with these rocks was the last thing he remembered.

He tried opening his eyes. They were just too heavy. Perhaps he could try a moan….

-------------------------------------------------------------

Just before dawn was when it happened.

/"Trowa?"\

"mmmm"

/"Humans are on our island."\

::Yawn/"I hope its not those cannibals again"\

/"Eww… Humans eating humans… If it is… We'll just have to eat them."\

And so the worthless island of paradise had something it hadn't had in thousands of years. The company of humans.

A/N

Hmm.. still probably too short for your tastes. BUT it is the best I can come up with.

I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

/"Trowa? Why are there fish in the tree?"\

Trowa looked up. There was indeed a fish going through its death-throws in the tree.

/"Maybe fish have learned to fly in the time that we have been asleep."\

/"Maybe."\

The walk to the seashore was done in relative silence.

They got to the edge of the sea just as the sun was rising.

/"Hey! What's that?"\

Trowa's eyes followed where Duo's long slim fingers pointed a little ways up the beach.

/I dunno, its an orange sea creature?"\

They both scurried over to figure out what the strange creature was. Then they were right on top of the corpse. The man's upper body laid face up on the beach, the man had to have been in his early thirties and had been rather average looking. Now, however, his face would permanently be screwed up in abject horror. His lower body…. Lets just say that from his hips the blood that used flow from his body was staining ocean red, forming a little pool around him.

/"It smells… human…\

/"What is that orange thing around his neck?"\

/"Maybe it's a ward against vampires?\

Duo took a step closer to the corpse and knelt. He hesitantly brought his hand closer to the orange contraption, ready to snatch it back if it started to hurt. Lightly, at first, he touched it. Then after a moment or so, he put more weight on the hand and patted the corpse. After that he looked up and shook his head in the negative.

/"It's just fabric"\

/"You should drink his blood and find out what happened."\

Duo looked grossed out and queasy at the prospect. Trowa narrowed his eyes.

/"Do I have to remind you what happened the LAST time you refused to drink someone's blood for information?"\

The man kneeling next to the corpse made a small whimpering noise and opened his mouth to protest. Trowa rolled his eyes.

/"Just drink his damn blood, I'll dig the grave."\

In the blink of an eye he went from man… to wolf man. He was still standing on his two hind legs a foot taller than his human form, but his hands had changed into huge claws and his head was now the shape of a wolf. His body was also covered from head to bushy tail in an auburn color.

Trowa usually hated to use this guilt card, but really it hadn't been a good thing the last time they were caught unawares of a situation.

'_Really. Though. Vampires are supposed to jump at ANY chance to drink human blood. Why are you so contrary Duo?'_

Of course the man wolf knew why Duo was reluctant to drink the blood, but he avoided thinking about it in favor of digging a reasonably deep pit to throw the body in.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before it was dug and that incident was over with.

"Happy now?"

Trowa just looked at Duo. Mostly because he just said something in a language he didn't understand. Duo just sighed, he knew what was coming… but he just drank the blood of a dead guy he just wasn't in the mood….

Trowa transformed back into his human form, and managed to look slightly apologetic

Duo may have been able to learn a man's past when drinking their blood, but since Trowa was not a vampire he could not get information that way. Trowa had to resort to other means.

Lets just say that just because Duo wasn't in the mood, it didn't stop him from cumming… twice.

It was a while later they were strolling down the beach, each contemplating the life of the now deceased man. It was another twenty minutes before they found another glimpse of orange.

They saw three orange life preservers, in fact. They were on an outcropping of rocks just off of the island. It was still low-tide but it was only going to be a few more hours before they were at risk of being carried off by the waves.

Duo looked at Trowa and snickered… shapeshifters HATE the water.

"I guess I'll have to wade out there and get them by myself…"

Shaking his head, he did just that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

/" n "\ means not english

I know I didn't mention 3x2 on the front page, but it's not really a romantic pairing. Vampires need blood for nourishment among other reasons, and Shape shifters need sex the same way (at least in this story, my reasoning is that since Duo and Trowa are so old that no legend is actually going to explain them. So Trowa is a cross between a werewolf/shapeshifter and an incubus.)

Maybe at some point I will come back and add that lemon scene in this chapter. It's just that I have so much explaining to do that I feel that I need to develop the story more at this point.


End file.
